


Creep through the halls

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick visits Bruce's bed





	Creep through the halls

Bruce was awake before the door opened. He doubted he had been that far asleep anyway before the door opened slowly and softly. It did not matter anyway because he knew who was opening the door so late. He knew who it was and not only was it not a surprise it was welcomed.

He made no real movements under his sheets, he kept as still as he had been when the door opened but he knew the other person knew that he was awake. That person knew that Bruce was quite awake and waiting as they silently crossed the room clothes dropping to the floor as they came. Bruce felt his cock stir at the first slight pressure at the foot of the bed.

“Hi Bruce.” Dick laughed as he crawled onto the bed naked, there was barely any light in the room but Bruce could see enough shadow to watch Dick climb up the bed towards him, sleek and graceful not a single movement wasted as he made his way up and straddled Bruce’s sheet covered figure his ass resting on Bruce’s stomach. “I wake you?”

“As if that matters.” Bruce’s hands found their way to Dick, stroking their way up the younger man’s toned legs to linger at his waist before they swept further up to his chest. He tweaked Dick’s nipples with the pad of his thumbs and allowed himself a laugh when it made the other man to shift on top of him. Dick’s sensitive nipples would always be amusing.

“It does matter.” Dick squirmed in his grip seemingly trying to move into the grip and caresses while at the same time trying to squirm away when Bruce went after something sensitive in a teasing way. “If you want to sleep Bruce we can do just that. After a long night of patrol, you must just want to sleep, if you are tired we can do just that.” The hard cock leaking onto his stomach through the sheets contradicted Dick’s words but Bruce was willing to play along. He always was ready to play along.

“I guess I could keep things simple tonight.” He mused as Dick shifted sliding more and more of the sheet to the side exposing Bruce’s naked flesh. “It was a long night, plenty of work had to be done.”

“Certainly did.” Dick breathed as his fingers slid the sheet from covering Bruce’s chest. His hands slid through the hair and skated down Bruce’s stomach. “Lot’s of running around and plenty of bad guys.”

“A good night sleep is what we should be looking for now.” Bruce pretended to muse as he watched Dick shift above him to throw the sheet off Bruce to the side of the bed. Dick settled back down straddling Bruce but in a much better position. Bruce’s hardened cock nudge Dick’s ass, that magnificent ass cradled his cock as Dick settled for a better position his legs framing Bruce’s hips his hands on Bruce’s lower stomach.

“Oh I feel we’ll get there sometime.” Dick breathed as Bruce’s hand reached for his cock. “Because we need that sleep in preparation _of-oh yeah_ umm preparation of another _ni-ights_ hard… _Bruce_ …” He trailed off as Bruce encircled Dick’s cock in his hand and started a lazy jerking pace. Playing with the head but stroking all the way down before sweeping back up again and once more teasing the head of Dick’s cock. Sealing his concentration because Bruce certainly knew all the ways that Dick liked. He kept his other hand firmly on Dick’s hip and squeezed tightly because he knew how much Dick like a hard grip, liked his hard grip and the evidence of that was in how the cock in his grip jumped and leaked at the change of grip.

“We certainly will get there.” Bruce snorted at Dick’s whine at his loosened grip and slower pace. “We deserve a nice rest don’t we?” He released Dick’s cock completely to bring his hand to his face. A quick lick and his hand was back where it begun. The taste of Dick on his tongue made his cock throb where it settled against Dick’s ass. Dick moved slightly with the grip on his cock, pushing his ass against Bruce’s own cock. It would not bring him over the edge but it kept him hard and interested, like he could be anything but with Dick on top of him like that.

“Bruce.” Dick whispered down at him before Dick was moving, his hands sinking up and forward to sink into Bruce’s hair and Dick’s body moving and sliding on top of him. His legs still bracketing Bruce’s hip but Dick was sprawled on top of him his head above Bruce’s own. “It’s about time to stop playing.” Dick’s lips met his own, sure and soft and Bruce was helpless to do anything but follow. His hand, crushed between their bodies could only play with the tip of Dick’s cock as Dick’s hand on his neck and in his hair kept him tilted enough for Dick to control the kiss.

But Bruce was anything but powerless and his thumb and fingers played with Dick’s cock toying with the head and the slit in ways that made Dick shiver and moan on top of him. It was no trouble to use the limited space to play until the tip of Dick’s cock was leaking into his hand and Dick was taking time to pause for breath. It might have been a little unfair but Bruce used his knowledge of Dick to keep the man on top of him shivering and panting until Dick cried out and shoved his face into the side of Bruce’s neck to ride out his orgasm sharp wet pants against Bruce’s neck as Dick’s cock jerked and spurted into his palm.

It was not a competition but he was feeling fairly smug with himself. Bruce enjoyed Dick’s silence as he relaxed on top of Bruce. A few seconds then minutes passed as Dick’s breathing regulated then the man’s chuckle bounced around the room as Dick wiggled down a bit and his hands left Bruce’s neck and hair to go seeking downwards. “You just can’t help yourself can you.” Dick whispered into Bruce’s neck as his hands began to play with Bruce’s cock, jerking the shaft and toying with the tip. “You really aren’t nice Bruce.” Dick teased as he kissed on nipple and then the next his hands driving Bruce crazy with how fast and well they were doing Dick not doing any teasing but using his knowledge of Bruce to hurry him towards the goal. “But then again neither am I.” the hand on his shaft stopped suddenly and went trailing downwards and Bruce’s groan filled the room at the surprising finger. He shuddered in Dick’s grip as the man chuckled and Bruce was the one to fill Dick’s hand with cum. It would be humiliatingly quick if it had not been for the long night of patrol, that and… well he was not young anymore. Besides, Dick knew his body better than no other.


End file.
